


The Hazing

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dangers of hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Hazing

“Well, well, well,” Dean Winchester intoned in a sing-song voice as he walked around the post that had been planted deep into the ground—past midnight on a Saturday night—right along the pathway all the students took when walking back to campus from the bars.  “If it isn’t the author of the famous article, ‘Why Hazing Isn’t Just Harmless Fun.’”

Dean completed his circuit and came to stand in front of a very naked and very handcuffed to a post Castiel J. Novak.  He wore a sparkly tiara on his head along with a sash proclaiming him to be the “The Queen.”  The dangly bit at the end didn’t quite manage to conceal the fact that Castiel’s dangly bits were hanging out as well.  He was covered in neon paint that glowed in a decidedly semen-y like manner under the black lights that were aimed at him and his four compatriots.

Castiel gnashed his teeth as Dean let his eyes roam over his body with a smug smirk and cocky body language.

“I must say, I’m shocked, Castiel,” Dean said with faux surprise.  “After that scathing indictment of the hazing the wrestling team put their new members through, which resulted in the team being banned from collegiate competition for one year, I would have thought that you would rail against any form of hazing.  No matter how small or innocent.  Or really inappropriate and borderline rape-y.”

Castiel sighed heavily.  “I’ve told you before that wasn’t my intention when I wrote the article.  I was going after the swim team after my roommate nearly drowned.  I didn’t think they’d go after the wrestling team too.”

“And the track team and the girl’s field hockey team and soccer and baseball and softball—”

“I got it!” Castiel groused.  “How many times do I have to apologize?”

“Not sure yet.  But, uh, given all that hoopla, what made you decide that participating in the— _chess team’s_ —” he said scornfully, “hazing wasn’t the pinnacle of hypocrisy?”

“Because…”

Dean cupped a hand behind his ear, as if he just needed Cas to speak up a little.

“Because…this is just…initiation,” Castiel finished lamely.

“Ohhhhhh.   _Initiation_.  That’s much different from hazing then, isn’t it?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the other members of the chess team who sat at nearby picnic tables, fully clothed, and playing each other at chess.  They smirked at him.  He turned back to Castiel.

“So, Cas, why exactly are you the queen?”

Castiel straightened up, looking ridiculous as he tried to gather his dignity.  “Because I won the newbie chess tournament.”

He looked at the other four members who were awkwardly shifting as a group of buzzed students walked by and catcalled at them.  There was a pawn, a knight, a bishop, and a rook.  Dean shook his head.

“Nothing badass in chess is there?”

“A knight is,” Inias said, and then shrank under Dean’s glare.

Dean returned his attention to Castiel.  His eyes roamed over his body, and then he took a step forward.  Castiel stiffened as Dean moved even closer, getting right into his space, the bottom of the sash swaying slightly from the breeze created by his movement.

“Can’t say it’s a bad look on you though,” Dean said softly.

Castiel sighed.  “You really shouldn’t be enjoying this so much.”

Dean smiled.  “Are you kidding?  The goody-two-shoes defender of the weak going to save the world from itself one day angel boy?  Come on.”

Castiel glared at him.  “You’re an ass.”

Dean’s smile turned into a grin.  Castiel rolled his eyes, but then tipped his head forward so that he could kiss his boyfriend.

“You done yet?” Cas asked when he pulled back.

Dean chuckled.  “Not remotely.  But, we should continue this discussion in private because it’s probably going to involve a spanking.”

“Dean,” Castiel muttered, flushing over his whole body.

“Kill me now,” Uriel groaned from the post next to them and looked away.

“So, how long do you boys, oh, excuse me, Hannah, boys and girl have to stay like this?”

Cas replied, sounding like he was reciting his answer.  “Until each of us can convince someone to play a game of chess against one of the senior members on our behalf.  If our ‘champion’ wins, they give you the key to the cuffs and then the one you played for can be set free.”

“Hmm,” Dean mused.  “I’ll do it.”

“No, Dean, don’t worry about it.  You have to wager against them.  If you lose the game you have to be handcuffed to the post with the person you championed.”

“Handcuffed together?” Dean asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.  “Sounds win/win to me.”

“Dean, come on,” Castiel said, fighting a smile, “I don’t want you to be stuck out here all night.”

“You know, I’m starting to think you think I’m not very smart.”

“Of course I don’t think—”

“Chess is a game of strategy, right?  I kick ass at Risk.”

Cas raised an eyebrow.  He knew his boyfriend didn’t play Risk.  He LARP-ed with his nerd friends on the weekends and strategized faux battles between Orcs and Elves.

“It’s not regular chess.  It’s speed chess.  You only get thirty seconds for each move and if you don’t move within thirty seconds, you automatically lose.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s okay, Dean.  I’m sure Meg will be along shortly.  I’ll ask her.”

“Meg?” Dean asked with derision.  “Fuck that.  Hey, Poindexter, rack ‘em up.  Or whatever you nerds call setting up a game.”

The chess team members whooped and hollered as they got a game ready and debated who was going to take Dean on.  They settled on the president of the club.

“Dean!  You can back out!” Castiel called.  “I’ll be fine if I’m here all night.  She’s a candidate master!”

Dean sat down at the picnic table across from Anna Milton.  The rest of the team huddled around them, but left enough room for the initiates to see the proceedings from their posts.

“White goes first,” Anna stated.

Dean turned the board around so that the white pieces faced Anna.  “Then you should be white.  You’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!” the team replied to the burn.

“Your boyfriend is so cool,” Samandriel whispered to Cas.

Castiel narrowed his eyes as he watched his boyfriend.  Did he really want to be handcuffed to a post with him all night long?  In freaking public?

“Fine,” Anna said.

One of the other members started the clock.  Anna moved a pawn and slammed her hand down on the timer.  In a flash, Dean responded and soon Anna and Dean had moved six times each.  Then Anna moved her bishop and slapped the timer.

“Check,” she smirked.

Dean moved his queen and then leisurely lifted his hand to tap the timer button.

“Checkmate.”

Everyone stared at the board in stunned silence, and then the chess team exploded in shouting and laughing.  They danced around the table as Anna kept staring at the board, trying to figure out how she had lost.

“Damn,” she muttered.  She looked up at Dean.  “You ever thought about joining the chess team?”

“Shoulda asked me last year when the wrestling team was grounded,” he said with a glare sent in his boyfriend’s direction.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Well, you won,” Anna said.  “I’m not sure how, but fair is fair.  Here is the key to Castiel’s handcuffs.”

“Where are his clothes?” Dean asked.

“Um…” Balthazar stalled.  “They might be in the middle of the quad.”

“And who’s idea was that?”

“Mine,” Raphael said grouchily.

“Clever,” Dean said, afraid of pissing off the scowling girl.

He took the key and walked over to his boyfriend, who really did look nice naked and trussed up.  The other initiates looked on longingly as Castiel was released.

“Can you play for me too?” Hannah asked as Dean helped Castiel into his jacket, which easily enveloped him and mostly covered his butt.

Dean felt sorry for her.  She’d been given two sashes so that her breasts were covered as well, but he knew it had to be miserable being like this.  Especially in the cool night air.  He glanced over at the chess team.

“Nope!” Anna said.

“You’re only allowed to play one game,” Raphael stated firmly.

Dean looked back at Hannah.

“Sorry.  I can pull that post out of the ground for you if you like.”

She considered for a moment, and then sighed.  “Nah, it’s okay.  Being naked is not that big a deal.  I’m just a little cold.”

“So am I,” Castiel said, trying to snuggle against him.  “Take me to your room?”

“Sure thing, my queen.”

Dean scooped Castiel up into his arms and he let out a squawk.

“Oh, hey, can we keep the handcuffs?” Dean asked.

There was a mixture of groans and laughs and whistles.  Anna waved a hand at him.

“I wish you joy of them.”

“Thanks.”

With a wink and a grin, Dean left the chess team to their mischief and began to carry his boyfriend to the first place with a locking door and a soft surface.

“So, have you changed your mind about hazing then?” Dean asked.

“No.  It’s still terrible and I do feel like a hypocritical jackass for going along with it.”

Dean shrugged.  “Eh, you were right to call out the swim team.  But you see how hard it is to go against ‘tradition’ now, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel let his fingers play with the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck and appreciated his reflexive shiver.

“So, uh, how long were you out there like that?”

Cas laughed and curled in close to Dean.

“About ten minutes.”


End file.
